Often, controlling a set top box (STB), a media device or other system using a remote control device is difficult or inconvenient. For example, a person eating dinner while watching a television (TV) may have difficulty in reaching for and using the remote control device. In other instances, a person may have lost their remote control device and would have to make changes to their media system using the manual controls on the STB and/or the media device or system. If the person wishes to quickly perform an operation under these circumstances, such as pausing during a scene of interest, inability to quickly access their remote control device may prevent the person from performing the pause function in a timely manner.
In some situations, it may be physically impossible for a person to operate a remote control device. For example, a person with severe physical disabilities may not have sufficient control of their fingers to manually operate the remote control device. As another example, a person in a hospital recovering from surgery may not be able to reach and/or operate the remote control device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a person to have alternative ways to generate device commands, particularly if their remote control device is not conveniently available and/or if they are unable to operate their remote control device.